Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown
:A Mysterious Package Arrives For Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom... What Could It Be??? Overview We meet the UPS man as he delivers a faulty package to Ash. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi discuss the new Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but Mario is worried about the Mushroom Kingdom. Somewhere nearby, UPS has a package to deliver to Mario. However, Bowser has sent FedEx to steal UPS’s delivery. The two battle for possession of the package, but UPS wins out. Mario and Luigi are left wondering what could be in the package. Synopsis The UPS man stops over at Ash's house to drop off a package for Ash. After Ash answers the door with a Poke-dance, he opens the package, hoping that it is his brand new Pikachu. He opens the Pokeball and finds that there is nothing inside it. Ash is angry that he got ripped off, and he blames it on the UPS man, threatening to call his manager, boss, and mother. The UPS man quickly explains that it isn't UPS's fault that Ash was ripped off and that they can't be held responsible for it. UPS quickly makes his exit, leaving a disgruntled Ash behind. Meanwhile, at Mario's Backyard, Mario and Luigi are sitting on a trampoline. Luigi just (presumably) purchased a new copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. While Luigi really enjoys it, Mario is displeased with the game's style and challenge. Luigi can tell that the game isn't what's making Mario grumpy. Mario reveals he has a feeling that something is wrong in the Mushroom Kingdom. The UPS man, almost finished with his daily rounds, has one more package to deliver, and it's to Mario himself. Unfortunately, Bowser has hired UPS's rival, FedEx, to bring the package back to the Mushroom Kingdom. FedEx confronts UPS, revealing that he plans to destroy UPS's credibility so that he can be the leader of the package shipping industry. He then tells UPS he must give him the box, but UPS refuses. The two begin to chase after one another, each trying to get the box to where they need it to go. Eventually, the two tire of running and decide the only way to settle things is with a fight. After a prolonged "slap-fest," UPS eventually beats FedEx, who swears that this isn't the last time UPS will see him. UPS takes the package and leaves, while Bowser calls FedEx, telling him that he has failed him for the last time. While Mario and Luigi play rock-paper-scissors, the UPS man arrives with the package. The Mario Brothers take the package from him, and UPS is glad that he can finally go home to play his copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The brothers try to figure out just what could be inside the package and whether it might be a trap. Unfortunately, the narrator shows up to wrap up the episode, much to Mario's dismay. Appearances Characters *UPS *Ash Ketchum *Mario *Luigi *FedEx Locations *Ash's House *Mario's Backyard Production Notes Character Revalations * Mario reveals he has a sixth-sense for imbalance/evil in the universe. *UPS and FedEx's rivalry begins. Series Continuity * FedEx makes his first appearance. Trivia *When UPS approaches Ash's house, a sword from RMA's Arthur series is visible on the porch. *Superbanjo, whom Ash bought his Pikachu from, is actually Chris Muller's profile name on Amazon and on several online forums. *The move where UPS and FedEx punch each other in slow motion was possibly inspired by Neo and Agent Smith's final fight in The Matrix Revolutions. *UPS and FedEx's "slap fest" was possibly inspired by the South Park episode, Cripple Fight. *UPS's line "you are beaten, FedEx," is articulated in the same manner as another RMA film, Panderosa VS Oak Ridge Rally 07: "you are beaten, Trojan." *The episode ends with a blooper reel. *This episode is the first to feature a number of recurring tracks in the series (in order of usage): **''Nostalgia'', from Final Fantasy X Unreleased Tracks (Original Sound Tracks) **''Force Your Way (Boss Battle Theme) remix,'' from Final Fantasy VIII **''Carl Orff - O Fortuna Carmina Burana''' ' Goofs *When the camera zooms in on FedEx, Ash and a script can be seen in the reflection of FedEx's sunglasses. *When Luigi sits back on the trampoline after taking UPS's package, a script is seen lying on the Super Smash Bros. Brawl case. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXOC1qKehAM Season One Category:Season One